Legend of Zelda: Midna's Secret
by Batmanlovesyou
Summary: A year after Ganondorf was defeated. But there is no time to sit back. For a new threat is coming to Hyrule wanting to enslave it's people. But there is one goal that he must accomplish. He cannot fail. He must kill the chosen hero.
1. Chapter 1:Reunion

**So sorry I missed the last few days I've just been really busy. So I decided I didn't like my first chapter so I'm re-writing the fist chapter, hope you like this one better.**

Chapter 1: Reunion

A soft breeze brushed across Link's face, the air smelt sweet. The sand was warm under under his fingers, the water was cool an his bare feet. Everything was perfect, except for one thing, someone was missing. Link heard Epona walk up behind him and nuzzle his head in return he rubbed her nose. It had been a year since he defeated Ganondorf, a year since Minda left him forever. The first couple of months were spent rebuilding Hyrule. But once that was finished he didn't really know what to do anymore. Since Ganondorf was killed all the monsters in the land had left for some other far off place. After that was done he moved back to his tree house in Ordon. Since then his life hasn't been that exciting. He played with Colin, he talked to Ilia, he herded goats. His life was... normal. At that moment of silence Colin ran into the spring, "Good, Link I finally found you." he said panting. Colin had grown and matured much in the past year and was turning into quite the young man.

"What do you need?" asked Link

"My..My" he said gasping

"Hold on there," Link chuckled, "Just take a second and breathe"

After several moments Colin caught his breath.

"My dad wants to see you back at our house."

Rusl? Link thought, what would he want?

"C'mon he said it was important." he said trying unsuccessfully to get on Epona.

Link laughed, "Alright lets go"

Link put his boots back on and lifted Colin on Epona, climbing on after him.

Once they got back to Ordon Village Link dropped Epona off by his tree house, and walked with Colin to Rusl's house. Rusl greeted them by the door.

"Colin go off and tend to Epona"

"Awww but I wanna stay, Please?" begged Colin

"Colin." said Rusl sternly

"Okay." moped Colin

"Link my boy" he said cheerfully slapping him on the back. "I have a favor to ask, do you remember so long ago when I asked you to take tribute to the royal family at Hyrule castle.

Link remembered it very well in fact. It was just getting dark on a warm summer evening. That night Rusl asked Link to take the sword he made as tribute to the royal family. That sword served Link well in his adventures until he got the master sword. Funny he thought they were talking about twilight that night.

"Well," said Rusl "I need to ask you to do that again."

"I'd be honored." he said

"Great, you'll leave tomorrow at dawn."

The next morning Link woke up jittery. He was excited for something new. Something that people relied on him for. Someone needed him to do something. He missed being the hero of legend. Once he got outside he found Colin standing next to Epona. Colin had packed up Epona for him, he was such a nice kid.

"Hey, kid," said Link, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to help you pack your bags, and I brought you the tribute." He then handed him a shield, beautifully crafted, Rusl's work. It was blue with intricate gold patterns engraved on the edges and the Hyrule shield on the front.

"This is amazing." said Link

"I helped make it." said Colin proudly puffing out his chest.

"Job well done." said Link

"Hey Link...there was something I wanted to ask you." "I was wondering... could I come with you?" he inquired.

"Colin," Link said gently, "Everyone needs you here." He knelt down and put his hands on his shoulders, "I need you to stay and keep everyone safe for me okay?"

Colin jumped at the idea of protecting the town. Link hopped on Epona, "Be safe" he said

He kicked Epona into a gallop he looked back to see Colin waving. He waved back. He rode through Faron woods stopping to buy some lantern oil from... the lantern oil guy. Once he was in Hyrule field he was prepared to fight the monsters that roamed the fields, only to find there were none. Disappointed he rode Epona on the path stopping occasionally to pick up a golden bug for princess Agitha. For they had become good friends. Once he got to the draw bridge he tied Epona to a tree and walked into castle town. The guards gave him a nod as he walked into Hyrule Castle. The tribute ceremony was being held in the throne room.

He walked through the castle and up to the throne room to find it packed with people, today everyone was paying tribute to princess Zelda. He walked up to greet her.

"Link!" she said standing up from her throne, "I'm so glad you could come." She embraced her and he patted her on the back.

"Here." he said presenting the shield.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"Thank you Link" she said setting it with the rest of the stuff.

Then all the sudden the doors were thrown open and in walked Midna.

 **Thanks for reading! Tell what you think in the comments should I continue on of try a different story line? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Anteneo

**Hey guys! I only got 8 views on my fist chapter but hey it's a start. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: Anteneo

"Run!" Midna repeated herself. Then all chaos broke out. People were screaming and there was a stampede to the door. For in the distance you could see them an army. An army so big it could wipe out Hyrule. Midna stepped out of the way while people were running out. Zelda tried in vain to calm everybody down. But all Link did was run towards Midna, he stopped in front of her all he could was stare.

"Link, Link!" she said snapping him back into focus.

"Midna its...its you"

"Of course it's me wolf-boy" using her old nickname.

"Listen I hate to break this up but we gotta go...now," said Zelda.

They waited till everyone was out to leave to the dungeon which was sadly the safest place. Link called Epona to help round every one up. Link chuckled to himself. _This is harder than herding goats!_ He thought. It took a long time...to long to get everyone down. It was crowded beyond belief. The soldiers went down too. There was no use in fighting it was hopeless without a plan. Link was glad he didn't have to fight he wanted to talk to Midna. But first he had to get everyone settled. It was cold and dark down there. The people were complaining. Everyone was hungry and scared. Link scanned the crowd for Midna. He couldn't see her but he knew were she was for they adventured these walls before they new some spots. Link went down through the sewers and into the small cave in which he visited so shortly so long ago. He wasn't surprised to see Midna waiting for him. No one else was in there, It was a secret they shared.

"I knew you would find me." said Midna

Link had no words, all he could do was embrace her in a hug, the hug didn't last long but it was wonderful.

"Why is there an army above us." Link asked plainly. On that note they heard booming and yelling above.

"It's a long story," said Midna.

"I got time."

When I got back to the twilight after I left, my people were safe but they believed I was "unfit" to rule I protested, but there was nothing I could do. However they can't just elect a king. They wanted me to marry so my spouse would be king. My advisers already picked a certain someone for me to marry. His name was Anteneo. When I met him he seemed perfect to rule a kingdom. But he also wanted something else something I could not give him, my love. He thought in order to marry we had to be in love so he waited. He waited for me to fall in love with him. But I couldn't. He grew upset with me. For word had gotten to him about our journeys together.

He began to act strange, no the longer the nice, strong person to rule a kingdom, but angry and bitter. He no longer cared about love. He knew I would never love him. So he had the wedding. I couldn't. I ran away before the wedding. It didn't take him long to find me. His powers are very strong but for the fist time when he found me he was furious he told me he didn't want to marry me, but would be king still. I said he couldn't do that. But he did anyway. He forced my people to follow him. He sent me back using probably the most powerful dark magic I'd ever seen. He sent me back here a month ago to the world of light. I was an Imp again. I was so weak I couldn't move I lay there for a month dying. Until he and his army came through. He transformed my back to my former self I then had my strength back. He bound me. We marched for days. He said he was going to destroy the one thing I love, Hyrule this world. I was able to bribe one of his advisers for information. He told me that Anteneo... is Zant's brother. Thats where he got his magic from. Anteneo let me go. He said he wanted to give you a fair chance. He wanted me to warn you. He unlike his brother he is not a cheater. That is how we got here now.

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's a lot take in, isn't it?"

For the first time Link noticed how tired Midna looked utterly exhausted.

"Midna you're very tired you should rest."

"I'm fine" she insisted only given away by a yawn.

"Midna, sleep" he said gently.

"Okay" she said yawning again "But only a couple minutes okay?"

"Yep," lied Link

To his surprise Midna lay her head on his lap and fell asleep at once. Link looked at her again, she looked peaceful. Soon he found himself dosing off too. To the sound of his beloved castle town being destroyed above him.

 **Sorry not much action in this chapter but we'll get there. But all this info is important to understand the rest of the story home you enjoyed Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Incognito

**15 views; not much but I'm really excited, Thanks!**

Chapter 3: Incognito

Midna and Link woke up to a loud boom followed by screaming. Midna jumps up "They're trying to break the gate!" she ran towards the exit, Link not far behind. When they got to the gate they saw people hammering wooden planks across the door where as the same time people trying to keep it closed. Minda quickly cast a protection spell across the door. "That should hold for a while." she yelled over the shouts.

"Midna, come with me!" Link had a plan. Link took them to Zelda to tell them of his plan. Zelda was hunched in a group with her general and advisers.

"Zelda!"

"Not now Link I'm busy" said Zelda

"Just give me two minutes, It's important."

"Okay, two minutes"

"Minda you still have that shard, right?" asked Link

"Of course"

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Midna, but you either have to disguise yourself in imp form or stay behind."

"I'm coming" Midna said with no hesitation.

"Okay" said Link, "Here's the plan"

"Me and Midna are going to sneak out while I'm a wolf" "There's a couple things we're going to do while we're out." "First we are going to analyze them, see how good their forces are. Then we're going to take out there mains, such as the generals and second in command. But we're going to do it incognito. If this goes right it will give us more time to figure this all out."

"Why are you here then?" said Zelda "GO!" she insisted.

Midna turned Link into a wolf, but she didn't change yet. Link looked at Midna. She understood what he meant. She transformed and plopped on his back.

"Well, what are you waiting for let's go!"

Link took off running towards the gates. Link quickly found a spot with soft dirt and dug under easily while Midna hid in his shadow.

When they were out they stuck to the shadows, watching. They were in complete awe. The army was massive, 10,000 at the least compared to there meager maybe 1,000 cowardly soldiers.

"Ready?"

Link nods his head in agreement. They located the general and the second in command. All of them were well trained and lethal, not easy to kill. They started on the first general. He was wearing full on iron battle gear with weak spots in the neck and under the arm. Midna drew him out of the crowd with an illusion. Once they got him in a spot were no one would see they stepped out of the shadows. The general was not a small twilli he was huge. He was ripped with muscles. And he had big long scars across his face. Link knew how to beat him.

He laughed, "Now this is going to be fun!"

He ran forward full speed. Swinging like a madman. Link jumped out of the way, because of how fast and how heavy his armor was he couldn't stop right away. So Link got a few good slashes under his arm. It did not phase him. _Over confident he thought, lets cut at his ego._ Link looked at Midna, she understood.

"Is that all you got scar-face!" she yelled

"Do not taunt me!" the general said.

"Oh ya, If your so good why aren't you in second command huh,"

 _Good one, that one hurt him._

He charged, Link jumped out of the way and slashed at his face.

"There's another scar to your collection!" yelled Midna

Then Link saw it, the puddle on the left side. He position himself so it was in between him and the general. Of course he charged but then he slipped in the puddle and landed on his back. He couldn't get up fast enough. Midna used her ponytail hand to pull is helmet off and Link quickly ended his life.

 _Time for the second in command._

To his luck the second came to investigate. He was walking right into a trap.

"Wait," said Midna "I know this guy, he's seen me in my Imp form he'll know who I am, I have to hide in you shadow, I'm sorry"

"One more thing Link, you don't want to fool around with him" "He's deadly and smart, he knows how to fight and win." "Just be careful."

Link looks at her and then she's gone.

The second walks into the alley they were in to see the general dead. He didn't look surprised.

"You can come out now wolfie" his voice was was cold and sharp.

Link stepped out of the shadows. Unlike the general he was wearing light armor. He used two daggers instead of a sword. He was also small, but he was strong.

Link thought _Okay he's fast but strong, stab in the back kinda guy. He's also very smart, he'll see my moves coming. I'll be careful with this guy. I have to beat him. If I do they'll be forced to leave and come back another time. And by then we'll have a plan._

He growled and he turned into a human, Midna knew him so well. Now he felt he could beat this guy, with his sword in hand. They were circling each other. Link took a jab at him but he moved out of the way. Suddenly he lunged forward. He was very fast, he cut links arm

 _Just a cut,_ Link thought

Link was able to pull off a back slash on him. This back and forth went on for awhile until Link had an idea.

 _There is no way I can beat this guy hand to hand combat; not yet._

"I will come back for you and I will kill you" said Link

He called upon Midna, she asked what it was from the shadows.

"We can't beat each other" he said.

Of course Midna understood and teleported the second far, far away.

They have some more time for now

Midna changed him back to a wolf. It didn't take Anteneo long to see that his general and second in command were gone. He called his troops back. But it won't be for Long.

Midna and Link looked at each other and understood.

 **Phew that took a long time to write thanks for reading! My brother pointed out that Midna was spelled wrong and it turns out my computer had been autocorrecting it to Minda so shout out to my brother for noticing. I went through and fixed it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Plans

**Soooooo if you haven't noticed I re-wrote my first chapter because I didn't like the whole Link/Zelda thing so I changed it but It still makes sense with rest of the story. Also note that from the first chapter he is wearing his hero's tunic and he has the master sword.**

Chapter 4: Battle Plans

Link and Midna made there way back into the dungeons to announce their success. They were greeted by Zelda

"You did it!" she said. Everyone was cheering for word had gotten around. Zelda beckoned them to follow her. She lead them into a room with a table with plans and crumpled papers.

"I've made the decision to have the people go home and go back to their daily lives until we come up with a plan or they attack." "They'll be moving back later today." "However, we need a plan."

"Yes, Zelda," said Midna, "I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Listen, there is only one way to kill Anteneo"

"Well, out with it then," Zelda was getting impatient

"You know the sword that the sages of the mirror chamber that was meant to kill Ganondorf."

"Yes."

"Well the only way to kill Anteneo is with that sword."

"We have no idea where that sword is," said Zelda

"Ganondorf had that sword." said Midna

"Exactly and when Link killed him it disappeared"

"That is a problem," said Minda.

"Can I say something please," said Link. "How about Midna and I go and look where Ganondorf and I fought for clues and you stay and prepare you army."

"I can agree with that," said Zelda.

"Okay then," said Link, "Midna, let's go."

Minda and Link walked out of castle town. Link walked up and untied Epona. He walked her over to where Minda stood.

"Hey, Link...there's something I need to tell you."

Link raises his eyebrows.

"You know what it's not important."

Link didn't question her, over time he had learned to trust her. _She'll tell me when the moment is right._

"Okay." he said. Link climbed on Epona and helped Midna on after him. The place where Link fought Ganondorf wasn't far. So it didn't take them long to get there.

Link side off Epona and helped Midna off. They walked over to the site. The ground still had scars from their battle. They looked at everything every rock, every tree, and every blade of grass; nothing. Link began to get impatient.

"It's useless!" he shouted throwing the master sword to the ground.

"Link, calm down, we'll find something," she said resting her hand on his shoulder.

He snapped.

"Don't touch me! Don't think you can make everything better!" "You can't just show up after leaving me without a second thought and expect everything to be okay!" "The truth is you hurt me, you made a scar too deep to heal!" "Everyone I ever cared about has left me!" "I thought you were different I thought you really cared about me, but it turns out you just like everyone else!" He finished screaming.

"Link I...I" she said, she was shocked.

"Just...Stop" he said still fuming.

"Just turn me." Midna turned him into a wolf without question. He ran, and he ran, and he ran, he ran till he couldn't. He found himself in a small wooded area in Hyrule Field. It was dark, he curled up and slept out in the open. He didn't care he just didn't care.

The next morning he started to head back. As mad as he was he couldn't do this alone. He walked and then he heard it a horn, a Bokoblin horn. He sprinted all the way, it took a while though, too long back to the site where he left Midna. He found a makeshift tent, she must have found it packed on Epona and a burnt out fire. But Midna was gone. Then he saw it, the master sword was still on the ground untouched. There was a very faint glow coming off it. He used his senses and sniffed. It was an odd smell it smelt like death. Then he remembered that the last thing the master sword touched except for him was that sword. He had the smell of the sword that could kill Anteneo. He barked with joy. He heard the horn again. _Finding Midna is more important right now._ He thought. He ran after the sound off the horn leaving the master sword behind.

 **Short chapter I know. Tell me what you think!**

"Link,


End file.
